Many applications, for example, financial applications and email applications, may include user authentication via a username and password to access the application. A user desiring access to an application requiring user authentication may find it increasingly difficult to manage a respective password for a corresponding username. For example, the user may forget a username and/or password.
Where a user forgets her password for an application, the password may be recovered by performing a password recovery process. The password recovery process is often lengthy and includes multiple steps to be performed by the user.
For example, at an online store, a user may recover a password by entering the user's email address into the online store's web page. The corresponding password, or a temporary password to be reset, is emailed to the user from the online store.
In a messaging service application for a wireless device, when a user attempts to recover a corresponding contact list, for example, by selecting the menu command Restore Contacts, the application attempts to match an email address associated with or on the wireless device with an email address identifier associated with a contact list stored on a messaging service server. If there is a match, the application restores the corresponding contact list on the wireless device.
The Internet Explorer Password Recovery and Unmask Tool application is an application that recovers forgotten passwords. More particularly, the Internet Explorer Password Recovery and Windows Application password unmask tool application recovers Internet Explorer saved passwords, for example, passwords for lost or forgotten email accounts, newspaper groups, online shopping web sites, magazine subscriptions, web forms, billing addresses, search engine accounts, or any password protected Windows application.